moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man 2
| directed by = Jon Favreau | written by = Justin Theroux | produced by = Victoria Alonso; Louis D'Esposito; Susan Downey; Jon Favreau; Kevin Feige; Alan Fine; Karen Johnson; Eric N. Heffron; Jeremy Latcham; Stan Lee; David Maisel; Denis L. Stewart | music by = John Debney | cinematography = Matthew Libatique | edited by = Dan Lebental; Richard Pearson | distributed by = Marvel Studios; Marvel Entertainment; Paramount Pictures; Fairview Entertainment | release date(s) = May 7th, 2010 | mpaa rating = | running time = 124 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $200,000,000 | gross revenue = $312,433,331 (US) $623,933,331 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Iron Man (2008) Incredible Hulk (2008) | followed by = The Avengers (2012) Iron Man 3 (2013) }} Iron Man 2 is an American action film of the superhero fantasy and science fiction subgenres. It is the second installment in the Iron Man film series and follows the 2008 film Iron Man. It is part of the shared continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and chronologically follows the events of The Incredible Hulk. The next installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe series is 2012's The Avengers. The next installment in the Iron Man series is 2013's Iron Man 3. Iron Man 2 was directed by Jon Favreau, marking his second and final work on the series as director. The screenplay was written by Justin Theroux. The film was produced by Marvel Studios, Marvel Entertainment and Paramount Pictures and was released theatrically on May 7th, 2010. The movie stars Robert Downey, Jr., reprising the role of Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, from the previous film. Other returning actors include Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (who only made an after-credits appearance in the first film), Clark Gregg as S.H.I.E.L.D. special agent Phil Coulson and Paul Bettany as the voice of the A.I. Jarvis. In this movie, the role of Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes is now played by actor Don Cheadle, replacing Terrence Howard from the previous film. Iron Man 2 also marks the introduction of Natasha Romanoff, played by Scarlett Johansson, who will return in 2012 as the Black Widow in The Avengers. Featured antagonists for this film include Mickey Rourke as revenge-driven Russian scientist Ivan Vanko, and Sam Rockwell as Stark's business rival Justin Hammer. All characters are based, with the exception of Phil Coulson, who is unique to the series, are based on characters featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The premise of the film involves a dying Tony Stark, who is secretly succumbing to radiation poisoning from the very arc reactor that is keeping him alive, who now wishes to leave a glowing legacy for the world before he dies. Few people are pleased with Tony's most recent actions, in particular Senate Subcommittee chairman Senator Stern and jealous business rival Justin Hammer. Hammer discovers a Russian prisoner and scientific genius named Ivan Vanko, who also wishes to see the Stark legacy crumble to pieces, and employs him to build the ultimate weapon - one that will surpass even Tony's vaunted Iron Man armor. Plot Cast Notes * Production on Iron Man 2 began on April 6th, 2009. Principal photography concluded on July 18th, 2009. Reshoots on the film were conducted from January-February, 2010. Home Video * Iron Man 2 was released as a single-disc Region 1 DVD on September 28th, 2010 by Paramount Home Video. It was also released as both a single-disc Blu-ray as well as a two-disc combo pack, which includes a digital copy of the film. Disc One of the Blu-ray includes the S.H.I.E.L.D. Data Vault: An In-Depth Look at the Marvel Cinematic Universe in HD and feature audio commentary by director Jon Favreau. Disc Two contains the Ultimate Iron Man: 4-Part "making of" featurette in HD, which includes deleted scenes and six behind-the scenes features including Creating Stark Expo and the Origins of Black Widow and War Machine. Recommendations See also External Links * * Iron Man 2 at MDP * * Iron Man 2 at Wikipedia * * * Iron Man 2 at the Iron Man Wiki * Iron Man 2 at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2010/Films Category:May, 2010/Films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Fairview Entertainment Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Based on a comic Category:I/Films Category:Jon Favreau/Director Category:Jessie Graff/Stunt performer